Immortal
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: Chap.3: Bella arrives in Volterra, angry and done with the Cullen family. She immediately falls for Alec, meets Jane the Pain and- Bella may be slightly OOC in immortal form.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal **

I watched him until he was gone, watching him twist and turn through the vines and overgrown grass.

My heart was beating faster and faster, my legs were giving way. I wouldn't let him get away. Never again.

Victoria's bloody head sat inches from my feet. The wolves snarled and ripped at the few remaining vampires. The rest of the Cullens were all looking at a pathetic-looking newborn vampire - a girl, from the looks of it.

I looked at the love of my life as he burnt Victoria's body to absolutely nothing.

''Please Bella.'' he whispered.

''No.'' I said, glaring at him, my heart still thudding hard in my chest,'' You _killed_ her.''

''What was I meant to do?'' he suddenly snarled, glaring back at me,'' She would've killed you, Isabella Swan!''

I know, I know, I was acting insane. I should have been relieved Victoria was gone forever. But I wasn't.

I sucked in my breath, the fire on my arm growing and growing where she'd injected her fangs into me.

It had all started when I'd – very stupidly – stabbed myself in my arm.

A while later, good, old Vicky had gone at lighting-speed and bit into my wrist, right on the spot where her lover-boy, James, had already bitten me a while ago.

Nobody had seen, thank God. Why, you're thinking. Why, Bella, why?

The answer; I'm finally going to become immortal.

Edward would never, ever allow me to be like him. Well, I would be- and hopefully very soon.

The pain made my body go numb...Victoria... now that she was dead and totally destroyed, how would I ever be able to thank her for this wonderfully amazing power.

My whole body was aching as I walked with Edward to our beautiful meadow.

Edward grasped my hand and pulled me down with him, onto the soft, sweet-scented grass.

''Isabella Swan.'' he said.

''Yes?'' I said, overwhelmed with excitement.

''Will you...'' he paused.

''Go on!'' I hissed, grinning wildly.

Edward chuckled and grinned back.

''Will you marry me?''

I gasped and clutched at the ground, clawing up the soil and weeds. The pain was unbearable but oh-so-breathtaking.

''Bella!'' exclaimed Edward, staring at my sleeve.

I felt terribly nauseous as purple slime drooled down my hand.

I screamed as the whole world started spinning.

''HELP ME!'' I screeched, before blacking out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal**

As I open my eyes, a wonderful feeling like electricity passes through me.

The Cullens are hissing an argument in the kitchen of their house.

Words like 'Bella' , 'vampire' and 'changed forever' come into their row. I sigh and stretch out on the creamy white couch, yawning loudly. Suddenly, though, I feel so..._alive_.

Grinning, I get up and walk towards the window, eager to see my reflection.

I gasp in shock, blinking hard a few times to make sure that this is totally real and not a dream.

My hair is long, curly and flaming red, my eyes are emerald green, and my skin is the colour of marble white. I am so beautiful. Am I?

I look slightly like Victoria, but I've still got my facial features and the same body, except for my butt and breasts, which are a bit larger and shaped a bit better than they used to be.

'Yay!' I squeal to myself excitedly, ' I can't believe this!'

'Bella?'

I turn, my big Cheshire cat grin fading away, to see Carlisle Cullen- Edward's father- staring in bewilderment at me. Little pixie Alice Cullen- Edward's youngest sister- gapes in shock-horror, whilst his other sister, Rosalie Cullen, glares at me, great jealousy and outrage pouring into her features. His two brothers, Emmett and Jasper Cullen, look scared and are getting into a steady battle stance they'd used for Victoria's newborn army.

Oh God. They think I'm Victoria.

'Guys! It's Bella. I'm Bella.' I say quickly, watching them all carefully.

Holy crow. I feel like I'm their enemy now.

'Please.' I beg, close to crying,' I am Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with Edward Cullen and Victoria bit me! Now I'm immortal!'

Jasper snarls and inches forward.

'Stop it!' exclaims Edward's mother, Esme Cullen, staring at me and Edward at the same time, who has just zoomed up to my side bravely, defying his family completely.

Carlisle sighs, rolling his eyes, and strides up in front of me. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me until I feel so, so sick. But I can't throw up. I'm immortal now. I'm a newborn and a danger to all.

'Why didn't you tell us?' he says angrily,' Why, why do this to us?'

I leap back, supporting myself by grabbing onto a lampshade, and stare at them all.

'You're mad!' I scream, ' Leave me alone!'

Before I can get a hold of myself, I punch open a stained glass window and sprint away from their stupid house, away from Forks, away from everything.

_Even Jacob won't love you now!_ A little voice says in my head.

I automatically agree with it. Jake won't be interested in a bloodsucker. He'd get really cross with the Cullens and kill them all, with the help of his Pack, of course. But I _have_ to say goodbye.

I run up to his house in La Push at vampire speed, then unleash a sharp, pointed nail onto the wall of his house and scrape some stuff onto the wall. When I finish writing, the messy message says:

_Jacob,_

_I can't see you ever again. Never. Immortal am I._

_Forever I shall be your best friend, trust me on this one._

_Love,_

_Bella._

I speed away from the house, without a single glance or glimpse back at it, just as I did with Edward's house. I run into an animal on the way. I stop to ponder on whether to drink its' blood or not. I don't feel hungry. No burning throat, no overpowering, uncontrollable need for blood.

I frown, suddenly pondering over what to do. I won't go home. Another little voice in my head says I should go to Volterra, see the Volturi.

OK. But why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal**

The grand villas and pillars of Volterra are breathtaking in every way- they're shiny, like-

Oh gosh! I quickly speed into the shadows of a big villa with a large shadow looming over it. I'm a vampire now. Which only means one thing. _I'm_ shiny too.

I poke one finger out. It glitters and sparkles beautifully, making me gasp. I am so damn perfect.

I have no idea why Edward wouldn't let me be like him. I hate him now. I hate them all, even cutie-pie Alice. Huh. She was _such_ a spoiled brat!

I sniff the air. My senses are different. My scent's just gone up so much I can track people. So I'm going to track one of the Volturi.

Little Jane is _far_ too dangerous, but her twin brother...

Yes, Alec is perfect. My non-human heart beats faster and faster, blood boils at my cheeks.

Oh no. That's just the sun on my face, making me glimmer and shimmer! I gulp nervously, backing up. I thud against something rock-hard.

I suck in my breath as I turn to see...him. Alec. How did he-

'Hello little vampire.' he whispers, making me shiver and shudder violently,' What's wrong? Why are you trying to get in trouble with the Volturi? You better not be another stupid vampire, just like Edward Cullen.'

I stare right into his eyes, determined to stand up for myself.

'I am-' I begin, then pause. After a minute or two, I continue,' I am Vicky Bronze.'

'_Vicky Bronze?_' Alec's eyebrows rise higher and higher, right up into his tasty-looking fringe.

All right, I admit it. I've fallen in love with Alec Volturi.

'Yes.' I reply motionlessly, still staring right into his big and beautiful eyes.

Alec laughs in amusement, ruffling my hair and smiling sweetly at me. I smile back, eager to get on the good side of him very, _very_ quickly.

'Who's _that_?'

Uh-oh. It's Jane the Pain.

'Just a friend, Janey.' Alec says, still smiling.

'I see...' says Jane, obviously not totally convinced yet.

'Vicky Bronze is her name.' he then says.

'Uh-huh.' Jane mutters, glowering at me crossly.

'Hi.' I mumble.

Jane suddenly looks up.

'You spoke.' she points out, ' Are you here for trouble- or _pain_?'

'None of them!' I say super-quickly, hoping she won't use that weird vampire power of hers on me.

'You are...visiting?'

It seems like a good suggestion.

'Yeah.' I reply, putting my one hand on one hip, swaying my body to the side slightly.

Jane can't seem to help the smile etching at the side of her face. She covers it up with a smirk-snigger-thing, which is not a good look, trust me on this one.

_Trust me on this one._

I can't believe I said that to Jake, after all his injuries and stuff. I bite hard on my lower lip, hoping I don't look seriously stupid.

'Come with us.' Jane says suddenly, ' We'll see if the Masters find any interest in you. Staying at our home is quite fun...if you don't stay, well, that means..._pain_.'

She smiles this time, almost giggling like a little girl. She reminds me of a more dangerous and violent version of Alice Cullen. I think I like Jane a whole lot better, though.

As for Alec, well, I'm in love with him. He's a more flirtatious, sexy version of silly, old Edward Cullen. I definitely like him better.

And I'll _definitely_ be staying.


End file.
